Guilt
by MaKRoW
Summary: Rose winks at him again. She smirks, her small grin playful and maybe the slightest bit suggestive. Her eyebrows are raised and lips a shiny shade of black, skin ghost white against her make-up.


Rose winks at him again. She smirks, her small grin playful and maybe the slightest bit suggestive. Her eyebrows are raised and lips a shiny shade of black, skin ghost white against her make-up. She walks by, ignoring his reaction but analyzing every bit of it later. He hates her for it, for being so flirtatious and coy like that. For making his face go red and his body to feel suddenly way too hot, and he has to leave before she or anyone else notices what she fucking does to him. She has to know what she's doing, he thinks. You can't just fucking do that to a dude and expect nothing out of it – unless, he thinks, she believes the sibling relationship they share should halt that. With that thought he feels ill, knitting his eyebrows together and taking a sigh. Yeah, she's his sister. Why'd his ecto-twin have to be so fucking appealing? He mentally kicks his balls for that thought, too.

She's such an ass, he thinks to himself. Dave enters his living quarters and shuts the door behind him, face a furious shade of red and glasses hanging from the collar of his hoodie. She has a nice ass, his thoughts redirect and he almost smashes his face against the wall.

But for today, she's done her damage. She's winked and swung her way around him enough to give him what he's beginning to expect she wants to see. But Rose isn't as fucked up in the head as he is, so he takes the thought back and instead stares down at the prominent bulge in his pajama pants. He still gets sick and fed up with himself, the fact he can get so turned on by his fucking sister, but it doesn't stop him from laying down on the bed and easing his hand down to grab himself against the soft fabric.

A moan gets caught in his throat and he breathes in deep through his nose, trying to calm the fuck down. He licks his lips and moves his hand, slowly and gently, up and down. Dave feels his face heat up – his entire fucking body heat up – and he takes another breath. He lets go, moving his hand up to the waistband of his pants. He pauses, anticipation running about his body as his fingers rest on the skin just above the fabric, teasing him.

He waits before diving under. He wonders what Rose would do in a situation like this, would she touch him? Probably not, he wants to think, but he imagines her hands running down his chest and along his hips as she straddles him and he lays almost helplessly beneath the girl. Her crotch is on top of his own, and Dave imagines instead of getting disgusted she'd move around experimentally, testing him out as he lets out a harsh sigh of relief.

She leans down and kisses his neck, licking up his jawline to his lips. He doesn't hesitate, spreading her lips with his tongue. He can feel Rose's smirk against his lips, and it makes him crack a smile. Fuck the poker face, she can see right through it anyway. He makes his arms useful and bring them up to rest near her ass, his fingers clenching the fabric of her outfit. She gets it and moves away from his mouth and removes the dressy part of her outfit – she'd probably have a clever name for it, but he doesn't give a fuck – but leaves her leggings on. She doesn't hesitate to bring her hands to the bottom of his shirt and pull it up and over his head, but he still feels too fucking hot. The fact she's not doing anything to cover her chest doesn't help, either.

If anything, it worsens the situation even more so. He feels his dick twitch and he can't take his eyes off her tits, even if they are fucking small and undeveloped. They're _hot _and literally inches away from his face; they could be fucking microscopic and he wouldn't have given a shit. He raises his hands and grasp the area just below her shoulder blades, bringing her closer to him and he boldly wipes his tongue across her warm skin. She doesn't taste like lilacs or lavender or some shit like that, she just taste like _Rose_ and that's good enough for him. She lets out a sweet gasp above him and he smirks, running his tongue from her chest to her throat.

"Dave," she mumbles and he nearly comes right there, her voice sweet and airy. He starts sucking at her chest, at her throat, and all he wants is to taste her up and feel her. Her skin's soft and warm, and when his eyes flicker up he can see her cheeks are bright red and her eyes shut, periodically licking her lips and mumbling his name.

Rose moves, pulling away from his mouth and he lets out a loud grunt of disapproval. She makes up for it though by lowering her clothed body back down against his dick, and the contact makes him bite his lip and moan a little. A movement and slide of her hips causes him to gasp, and she smirks with the knowledge of leading again. She slides away again and he wants to fucking scream with frustration, but she's back in a second and he realizes that she's shoved his pants down to his knees. She leans down toward him and away from_him_ again, licking and kissing his chest. To his dismay, she doesn't go up or down, and he can't tell if he's gonna taste full of her or if she's going to get a taste full of him.

Her lipstick leaves marks across his chest and he doesn't even give a shit.

She nips at his skin, and then finally quits her fit of teasing and makes her way down his stomach. His breath speeds up a little, nostrils flare, and his face is on fire. The tip of his dick brushes against her chest as she moves and he lets out a small, nearly silent whimper. His eyes shut tight as he feels her tongue circle just below his bellybutton, her throat just above his dick, and then she lifts her head and he can feel her stare for a just a moment, long enough to drink him in, and then she reaches down with her tongue –

Dave opens his eyes as he comes, his tongue heavy and skin flushed as he feels his hand get covered with his own cum. He swallows down some air, and it's not as sweet as he imagined Rose being but it taste a lot better than the guilt coming up from his stomach.


End file.
